


Dieci, Venti, Ottanta

by FoggyDevil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But not really a sick fic, Gen, Homeless Sherlock, M/M, Sick Character, TCATH Secret Santa 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyDevil/pseuds/FoggyDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta John è in ritardo per il lavoro, prende l'autobus invece di fare il solito percorso attraverso Regent's park e non vede Sherlock iniettarsi una dose seminascosto dietro un albero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dieci, Venti, Ottanta

**Author's Note:**

> Buon Santo Stefano!  
> Questa è la prima vera fic che scrivo (e sopratutto pubblico) da quattro anni a questa parte. Sono totalmente arruginita.  
> Scritta per e dedicata al TCATH Secret Santa 2015. Grazie di tutto.

 

 

 

 

La prima volta John è in ritardo per il lavoro, prende l'autobus invece di fare il solito percorso attraverso Regent's park e non vede Sherlock iniettarsi una dose seminascosto dietro un albero.

 

________

 

La seconda volta Sherlock dorme su una panchina dopo una notte passata a cercare un nuovo spacciatore (la sua mente è annoiata e la cocaina di Eli non è più della solita buona qualità) e John non gli presta molta attenzione, solo abbastanza da notare una zazzera di capelli neri e che il suo cappotto ha uno strappo dietro la spalla e non sembra coprirlo molto.

 

________

 

La volta successiva si incrociano sulla strada del parco andando in direzioni opposte: Sherlock cerca un posto tranquillo dove farsi la dose che tiene in tasca, John mangia una mela diretto verso la clinica e non lo riconosce.

 

________

 

La quarta volta John si brucia la lingua con il tè a portar via ancora bollente e impreca quando fa cadere il bicchiere di cartone. Da persona beneducata a cui non piace inquinare, lo butta nel cestino e, sulla stessa panchina dell'altra volta, vede l'uomo col cappotto strappato.

Pondera per un attimo, poi lascia sulla panchina il muffin ai mirtilli che non ha ancora cominciato a mangiare. L'uomo col cappotto strappato sembra averne più bisogno di lui. Non si aspetta un ringraziamento e non lo riceve.

 

________

 

Nei successivi sei mesi ci sono innumerevoli altri incontri, sempre brevi, ininfluenti nel quadro generale delle loro vite. Ogni tanto John prende un tè e un muffin in più per lasciarli sulla solita panchina. Certe volte l'uomo col cappotto strappato dorme o fa finta di dormire, altre volte è sveglio, ma dallo sguardo vuoto e inespressivo John capisce che è fatto. Ad ogni modo tè e muffin vengono puntualmente consumati, John ancora non si aspetta un grazie e l'uomo col cappotto non lo delude.

 

________

 

Attorno alla trentaquattresima volta, assieme al tè e al muffin, John lascia una sciarpa di lana. È vecchia e di un blu scuro che a lui non ha mai donato e non è che la usi molto, ad ogni modo, perché la lana gli pizzica il collo. Ed è certo che, nel freddo di Dicembre, faccia più comodo all'uomo col cappotto strappato. Ancora una volta non si aspetta un ringraziamento e, ancora una volta, non gli viene offerto.

 

________

 

La quarantacinquesima volta John perde il portafoglio e se ne accorge solo quando esce dalla clinica alla fine della sua giornata lavorativa. Rifà il solito percorso perché è piuttosto sicuro di averlo fatto cadere al parco, anche se non coltiva molte speranze di ritrovarlo dopo otto ore. L'uomo col cappotto strappato è ancora sulla panchina (benché normalmente John non lo veda mai dopo le cinque) ma prima che John possa avvicinarsi di più, si alza e si allontana.

Stranamente il portafoglio è ancora a terra, tra il cestino e la panchina, e quando lo apre è sorpreso di trovare ancora tutti i documenti, la carta e le settanta sterline col le quali è uscito di casa quella mattina.

 

________

 

È una fredda sera di febbraio quando John trova l'uomo col cappotto strappato sdraiato sulla panchina dalla quale, teme, non si è mosso per tutto il giorno. Non è normale e il tè e il muffin al mirtillo sono ancora intonsi. Quando è abbastanza vicino nota che l'uomo sta tremando per il freddo e i suoi occhi sono vitrei e lucidi. John si china su di lui per una più attenta ispezione e capisce che la vacuità dello sguardo non è dovuta alla droga ma ad una violenta febbre. L'uomo non è in condizioni di passare la notte all'aperto e sta cominciando a piovere, quindi John decide che affrontare la questione della mancanza di consenso espresso da parte dell'uomo ad essere portato via dalla sua panchina in casa al caldo. E magari è la febbre, ma non è che protesti molto.

Lascia che Mrs Hudson vada in modalità mamma protettiva e accetta con piacere il brodo di pollo che gli prepara. Non senza difficoltà riesce a farne mangiare una ciotola all'uomo col cappotto strappato, che sembra ritrovare un po' di colore e pare non voler lasciare mai più il divano sul quale si è accasciato. John può solo immaginare che sia più comodo di una panchina. Far ingoiare all'uomo col cappotto strappato un paio di pasticche per la febbre è più difficile del previsto, visto e considerato il fatto che non sembra aver problemi ad iniettare droga nel proprio corpo, e accetta l'offerta solo dopo che John gli dice di essere un medico. Una volta che l'uomo si è addormentato avvolto in una coperta, John chiama la clinica e prende un giorno di malattia, dopodiché si sistema in poltrona, pronto a passare la notte vegliando sul suo ospite.

 

________

 

La mattina dopo si sveglia con collo e schiena che lo uccidono e un paio d'occhi (Verdi? Azzurri? Ghiaccio? Non c'è una vera e propria descrizione per quegli occhi, dal momento che gli stessi non sembrano voler decidere di che colore essere) che lo scrutano dall'altro capo della stanza. L'uomo col cappotto strappato è ancora sdraiato sul divano, benché ora sembri a suo agio come se vi si sedesse sopra ogni giorno da anni, e non solo da una notte.

C'è una certa e quantomeno strana familiarità nel silenzio che li circonda. John sa di essere scrutato e valutato ma non si sente giudicato, quindi lascia che l'investigazione proceda silenziosamente e si prende del tempo per osservare a sua volta il suo ospite; nonostante abbia ancora le guance e le orecchie arrossate da qualche linea di febbre, l'uomo col cappotto strappato (e a questo punto dovrebbe davvero chiedergli il nome perché questa cosa sta diventando francamente _ridicola)_ appare decisamente più lucido e totalmente concentrato nell'assimilare quanti più dettagli possibili dell'appartamento in cui si trova e di John stesso.

John si stropiccia gli occhi con una mano, scacciando gli ultimi rimasugli di sonno, chiede al suo ospite se vuole qualcosa di caldo da bere e si avvia in cucina senza aspettare una risposta, che comunque non arriva. Dopo aver posato la tazza col tè in infusione sul tavolino da caffè davanti al divano, siede nuovamente sulla sua poltrona sorseggiando dalla propria tazza.

“John” offre con noncuranza, perché vuole rompere il silenzio che sta diventando _troppo_ e perché dopo circa ottanta incontri a Regent's park, sembra il momento giusto per dirlo. L'uomo col cappotto strappato alza un sopracciglio, si sporge a prendere la tazza e beve un sorso. “Sherlock” concede, infine, e John sbuffa una mezza risata. _Seriamente,_ non si aspetta niente di meno che un nome che sembra uscito da un romanzo dell'ottocento. Un brutto romanzo dell'ottocento.

L'uomo, Sherlock, sembra momentaneamente sorpreso ma non offeso, grazie al cielo, perché, nonostante tutto, John non vuole essere maleducato. Entrambi gli uomini continuano la loro valutazione reciproca, bevendo tè e senza più parlare, perché John non sa esattamente cosa dire e Sherlock non sembra interessato a rompere il silenzio. Non ancora almeno.

John si muove in una posizione leggermente più comoda sulla poltrona, Sherlock raddrizza le spalle e all'improvviso l'aria _cambia_ e John non sa esattamente dire perché, ma si rende conto che sta trattenendo il respiro, preparandosi per un _qualcosa_ che pesa di un'energia potenziale in grado di cambiare la sua vita per sempre; l'incertezza del sapere se sia o meno un buon cambiamento potrebbe essere ciò che gli manda un brivido lungo la schiena, ma, a dover essere totalmente onesto con se stesso, è più probabile che la causa siano quegli occhi acuti che lo trafiggono e lo inchiodano al suo posto.

“Afghanistan o Iraq?”


End file.
